A new world i never noticed
A New World I Never Noticed by kingofe3 from the site Fanfiction. A Mai HiME and Bleach Crossover The main characters in this story are Mai Tokiha and Ichigo Kurosaki as they are confronted by the arrival of the Creas, beings fused by Hollows and Orphans. Chapter 1: By the order of the Soul Society, Ichigo Kurosaki arrives at Fuka Acadmey for a special mission. While he's there he encounters a Hollow and chases after it. Elsewhere, Mai Tokiha and Mikoto Minagi hurry to the Acadmey and are confronted by the same Hollow. Ichigo arrives and destorys the Hollow in front of them. Ichigo is suprised that both of them are able to see and hear him before an Orphan appears and deals a heavy wound on him. Ichigo is taken to Fuka Acadmey and recovers. Chapter 2: Two days have passed since Ichigo arrived at Fuka Acadmey. Ichigo calls Rukia and prepares to leave, surprisingly a man wearing a zoot suit walks past him and warns him about future events. Mai and Mikoto meet up with Ichigo and wonder what's going on. Later, a boy wearing a black cloak approaches them and introduces himself. Chapter 3: The man in the zoot suit, Alexander, meets up with women named Katherine to talk about Ichigo Kurosaki's powers. The boy introduces himself as Saki Kotokami and explains that he and Alexander are Creas created by the Searrs Foundation. Saki further explains he wishes to join forces with them to take the Searrs Foundation down. Ichigo declines and prepares to leave. Saki stops Ichigo by revealing he is the one who brought him to Fuka Acadmey in the first place by pretending to sound like Yamamoto and Rukia. Ichigo decides to listen to what Saki has to say. Chapter 4: Back at Fuka Acadmey, Natsuki Kuga finds Ichigo's Shinigami Badge and is confronted by both Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. Natsuki fights the both of them out of anger. Ichigo, Mai, and Mikoto later meet up with them trying to stop the fight. Saki walks in and provokes them by saying he accidently started the fight. Gin Ichimaru and Nagi Homura watch from the rooftop of Fuka acadmey. Chapter 5: Saki tries to persuade the others to join him, but the arrival of the Circus members, Vincent Gold, Alexander Kotokami (Saki's unrelated brother), and Jasmine Blackwell and her two hollows, Bark and Bite, stop him. Saki reveals that the Shinigami and the HiMEs are going to use as sacrifies to open a "door" for the Circus. Jasmine orders Bark and Bite to kill Saki, though Ichigo and Mai protect Saki and agree to help him. Nagi and Gin approach the battlefield. Chapter 6: Vincent challenges Natsuki, Renji, and Rukia into a battle while Saki and Ichigo fight Alexander. Ichigo is surpised by Alexander's durability and questions if he is powerful enough to block all of their attacks. Mai and Mikoto deal with Jasmine, Bark, and Bite. Saki manages to deal an onslaught of attacks on Alexander, however he is unaffected by it and raises his Spiritual Pressure. Jasmine prepares to interfere, but Gin stabs her and Nagi summons Orphans into the fight. Chapter 7: The tables are turned as the Circus, Gin, Nagi overpower the Shinigami and HiMEs. Nagi turns Bark and Bite into Creas. Saki prepares to explain to Ichigo Alexander's invincibability. Chapter 8: Saki reveals that Creas obtain an additional ability as well as their own when they orginated. Alexander reveals to Saki that Jasmine was used as a pawn for their plans. Vincent attacks Saki from behind and delivers multiple attacks on him. Ichigo attempts to help, however Bark and Bite overpower him. Nagi orders the Orphans to capture the others. Saki flashbacks to his origins and his first meeting with Alexander. Saki raises from Vincent's attacks and reveals he has two Orphans. Saki releases one of his Orphans and destroys most of the Oprhans. Saki prepares to attack Alexander. Chapter 9: Ichigo takes the opportunity to don his Hollow mask and attack Nagi, Bark, and Bite. Ichigo uses Getsuga Tensho on Gin. Mai and Mikoto free themselves from the Orphans hold. Midori Sugiura arrives and frees the others. Katherine arrives and orders the Circus to return to the Searrs Foundation. Saki leaves as well and promises to contact them later on. Chapter 10: An extra chapter explaining the new enemies.